A Melee Hell Meetup
by FreddyFuckbear
Summary: Simon and Daniel meet up for Genesis and things get feisty.


The knocking on the door resounded through the silent house. Faint, soft footsteps could be heard, the signal of somebody, a teen, moving to answer the door. It was still early in the morning, scattered rays of mottled daylight invading the interior of the house and its floor. The doorknob clicked, locks turned, and much to Simon's shock, a slightly taller teen with satiny black hair stood at the doorstep.

"Virgen?"

"Ed?"

"Why." Simon said flatly, in the resigned voice not unlike the tone an adult takes on when they give in to a child asking for candy.

"I'm here for a visit. I wanted to see you."

"Oh. Then come in. My parents are out of the house. They won't mind."

Virgen stepped through the doorway, untying his shoes and kicking them off to the side.

"Virgen, how did you even manage to convince your parents to let you visit?"

"I didn't."

"Eh?"

"I told them that I was going to... look at colleges. Yeah."

"Which is a very obvious lie because you're at my house. And you're in tenth grade, for fuck's sake."

"I'll do it eventually."

"Fine, I'll buy it. I guess we could watch TV to kill the time until my parents get home or something, then we can go somewhere."

"Can we spoon too?"

"Uh..."

Simon turned away without saying anything more and headed through the archway into his living room.

He is not going to see me blush. Not today.

He collapsed back into the comfort of the couch, reaching across the cushions to retrieve the remote. Virgen followed suit, sitting down a little too close next to Simon. But Simon was okay with that. Simon thumbed through channels until he finally found a show that was a little less appalling than all the other choices presented to him on the guide menu of his television. An advertisement break. Lovely.

"Come on. You never answered my question. Can we?"

Simon suppressed a small grin that crept over his features.

"Fiiiiine." He groaned, rolling over into Virgen's lap and sitting up so he faced the television again.

What was about to occur next was most certainly something Virgen wouldn't have foreseen. Of all things, an advertisement was what would give him a boner. An advertisement, with the smallest allusion to sex, which instantly conjured up vivid mental images of intercourse. With no one other than his own lover.

Don't think about boners. Do not think about boners. Not while spooning.

"Virgen?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Why... why is there something hard poking into my back?"

"Um..."

Simon let out an almost offended-sounding sigh, scooting off Virgen's lap and onto the cushion next to him.

"Virgen, if you were gonna think about sex you could've told me in advance or something."

His eyes shot downward and darted back up before Virgen could notice that Simon was eyeing his erection.

"Do you need help?"

"Uh, no, no. Don't worry about it. I'll just go to the bathroom and?"

Virgen barely even rose off the couch before Simon grabbed both his arms and pulled him back down with a distinct, somewhat predatory look in his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Simon purred, leaning closer to Virgen like he had planned to pin him against the arm of the couch the whole time. It was like his voice dropped an octave. Or he had a special voice he reserved for the bedroom. Virgen was okay with bedroom-voices.

Holy hell. Wait. What just happened?

"Slow the fuck down, Simon. Jesus." Virgen said in the middle of Simon's frantic unbuttoning of both of their pairs of pants, gently nudging Simon's hand away so he could undo his own pants. He slowly pulled his pants down to his knees. It was awkward, trying to squirm out of a pair of jeans while your boyfriend practically straddled you while you were pinned to the couch. But he could manage to get them down to his knees at the very least. So could Simon.

What do couples usually do after this again?

Oh. Right.

Simon leaned down and nipped at the smooth, unblemished skin on Virgen's neck.

"Fuck, Simon, what are you? FUCK. OW."

Simon smirked, looking pleased at the bruise he left on Virgen's collarbone that was dotted with drops of red.

This is foreplay, right?

Simon pulled Virgen's pants off of his legs with little effort, forcefully pulling his boxers off too.

Virgen hissed at the cold air that hit his length.

"Christ. Simon. Remind me to tell you not to do that next ti-?"

"Shut up." Simon snapped as he pressed his index finger to Virgen's lips, leaning down for a messy kiss. Fortunately, this kiss wasn't as awkward as everything that preceded it, and instead the outcome was just a pair of tongues caressing each other rather than one trying to jam their tongue into the other's throat. Messy, yes, but it was almost graceful in a way. They pulled away, leaving a thin trail of saliva in their wake. Simon put a warm hand to Virgen's neglected length, sliding his hand up and down at a painstakingly slow pace. Of course Virgen couldn't help bucking his hips up into Simon's hand.

"Would you pick up the pace, Simon? I'm dying over here."

"Nah."

Bastard.

It felt like it took an eternity before Simon finally sped up, leading Virgen to completely forget his efforts to restrain the little gasps that snuck through. And oh god it felt so great and-

He stopped?

The smile on Simon's face turned into a shit-eating grin as he slowed to a halt.

"Why did you stop? Oh fuck. Simon. What are you doing?"

It was like Simon got some sort of weird fucking hard-on at the sight of leaving his partner in slight distress right in the middle of a handjob. Simon finally got around to pulling his own boxers down to where he pulled his pants down earlier, letting out a muffled curse at the hard-on that was steadily becoming almost... painful. He grabbed both of Virgen's legs up, leaning forward.

"Don't stick in my booty hole, that's where I poop from!" Virgen said as Simon stuck it into his booty hole. The warmth was enticing, enticing enough for Simon to not show any restraint and begin frantically moving his hips. But Virgen squirmed in agony. Of course, this was only the first time. So Virgen had assumed it was only natural to be in absolute fucking pain.

"Virgen?"

"I-I'm fine." Virgen managed to choke out, biting down on his lip hard enough to nearly draw blood.

Simon shrugged. Even if Virgen was saying that, it was pretty obvious he wasn't having the most fun. Simon readjusted, beginning his slow descent into assfuckery by burying his length to the hilt in Virgen. He started to set a sort of gentle rhythm of pulling away then filling Virgen back up again until he had inadvertently hit a "sweet spot" that caused Virgen to throw his head back out of pleasure.

"Fuck, Simon, do that again."

Simon complied, hitting the same spot until he started to lose control, what with Virgen moaning like a fucking whore under him and his warmth beckoning him to mercilessly thrust his hips again, every thrust causing Virgen to literally see stars. Simon gingerly reached over to Virgen's erection in the middle of his frenzied thrusting and shamelessly began to slide his hand up and down, mind fogged in a figurative haze of lust.

"SimonSimonSimon?" The words tumbled out of Virgen's mouth like a mantra, hips raised and eyelids aflutter.

The sticky liquid spilled out onto both of them as Virgen climaxed, Simon still panting and continuing with his task as if it didn't even happen until he too came to a climax and rode out the orgasm. Their breathing finally regulated again and Simon nearly collapsed onto Virgen, completely disregarding that they had probably dirtied the couch to the point where the stains would never wash out.

"Make sure you visit again sometime soon, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Virgen?"

"What?"

"I love you." Simon huffed between breaths, planting a soft peck on Virgen's lips.

"I love you too."

The sound of a distant car pulling into the driveway broke the intimate silence, which was followed by a lot of curses and sent both the teenagers scrambling for paper towels and their pants.


End file.
